Frequently during a call, such as an audio and/or video call, one person may convey some critical information to the other person that needs to be written down by the recipient, typically using a pen and paper. Even when the recipient of the information has a Smartphone, he or she must still open a notepad application and type in the information. Often during this fumbling, the information has to be repeated and the continuity of the conversation is disrupted.